


Skating

by gemcndsquad



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I am very bad with labels, I don't know what else to put here, M/M, my friend is a big fan of bicjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemcndsquad/pseuds/gemcndsquad
Summary: Go skating with his friends was his main idea. Finishing alone became an excellent event in his life.
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Song Minjae





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is our first one-shot. It was written by my friend / partner, who is a fan of BicJae
> 
> English is not our first language so sorry if there are any mistakes ^^
> 
> I hope you like it!

While his main plan was to spend the day off with his friends, that didn't quite work out.

Did fate hate him? In his other life had he done something so bad to make this happen? Did his friends even think of him when they did this?

All those questions remained incognito as they received no coherent answer.

It was clear that it was not his day.

In the dead of winter, the wind was blowing hard, his nose frozen and a simple hot chocolate kept him company.

He sighed at the plastic cup he had bought at that little cafe off the ice rink that he had longed to be in for weeks.

"Hopefully their boogers freeze for leaving me here alone," was his thought as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

He exhaled exaggeratedly, watching his own breath go up in smoke.

Determined, he got up from his seat and walked towards the skating rink.

For a couple of seconds the balance was not flattering, and after another he was able to hold it. He did a couple of laps and skated alone and without the company he used to have by his side.

"Surely they will regret it and come" even knowing that this was impossible, he continued with the hope that his friends would return.

He walked around in silence until he felt hands on his waist.

"What…?! He quickly turned around, which was so sudden and fast that he almost fell over.

"Sorry, I lost my balance. I haven't skated in a long time"

Trying to see the person who spoke to her, he tried to look him in the eye. Sadly, he almost broke his neck from looking so tall.

"How is he so damn tall ...?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you but I didn't want to fall into the cold ice either" The tall stranger laughed.

"Never mind," he tried to lighten the mood, "it usually happens."

And, both looking at each other, they continued to keep the atmosphere so heavy that the two of them were involved after that event.

"I'm Song MinJae" he said suddenly "what's your name?"

While those words caught him off guard, he unconsciously replied:

"Nam SeungMin" he said while looking into his eyes, that although his height made it difficult, he couldn't help but keep looking.

"SeungMin, would you do me the honor of skating with me?" -

And, again, he thought: "Does fate hate me for leaving me alone with this person to fall in love?"

Still having that thought, he replied:

-Of course, why not?

And now he's more than grateful that his friends left him alone.

He couldn't deny it, what caught his attention the most was his... so short stature. He didn't know his age, much less his name, and yet it made a feeling in his heart shrink from so much tenderness.

Watching him drink the hot chocolate while muttering something, which, most likely, was cursing someone.

So he stood there, staring into the distance at the little body that, in no time, was moving determined to the ice rink.

It made him more curious, he honestly never believed that myth that if you fall in love at first sight you cannot take your eyes off that person.

And, a small and tender being, came to verify that this was true.

However, he never trusted love at first sight; it was almost always a fleeting love that lasted no more than a month.

With that in mind, he turned around, clearing his head with thoughts of food.

But something stopped him.

A shot to his little finger, his chest constricted and he felt the need to turn around to run towards the ice rink.

He looked back at the person who had completely caught his eye. With that the need to run towards him returned with greater intensity, what was that?

And, still with no answer to that question, he adjusted his skating shoes and ran after love at first sight.

Currently he still has no regrets for what he did.

-M-

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish version: https://www.wattpad.com/967974031-mcnd-one-shots-patinaje


End file.
